


Miss Bertie

by Migliaccio



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/F, Genderswap
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migliaccio/pseuds/Migliaccio
Summary: Miss Bertie is fifteen years old. She has ginger curls beside her neck, the whole world in her head, and someone special on her mind ;)Miss Bertie十五岁。她有一头姜红色的微微打卷儿的长发，一双活泼、敏锐又明亮的蓝眼睛；她脑袋里装着整个世界，心里则悄悄地藏着一位心上人。
Relationships: Mousa Dembélé/Jan Vertonghen
Kudos: 3





	Miss Bertie

**Author's Note:**

> 是登麻，但写法或许算是Jan中心。双向暗恋，上世纪女学生AU
> 
> 本篇“扬”是Janneka的缩写, “穆萨”是Musetta的缩写  
> people call her Jan and call her Musa *bite me*

Jan伸长双腿，踩在前一排空座椅的横梁上。她故意舒展身体，假装伸了个懒腰，试着偷看坐在她前边两排的登贝莱在写什么。登贝莱趴在自己的桌上奋笔疾书，歪着脑袋，乌黑的头发蓬松地、卷卷地垂到胳膊的后边。Jan故意打了个很响的哈欠，但登贝莱低着脑袋，没有听见。她自讨没趣地撇了撇嘴，侧过头，托着下巴，对着窗外的一棵夹竹桃树发呆。树下的空地上有好几个男孩在踢球，他们的女朋友靠在树下的栏杆边说话。Jan认识里边那个金头发的家伙，他前几天刚向Jan打听过登贝莱。Jan告诉他了一些事——没有很多，但是说了一些。在男孩离去后，Jan有点儿担心自己是否说得有些太多了。她不是有意的，但她知道自己谈起登贝莱时总是一副兴致勃勃，眉飞色舞的模样，有些时候一些话就那样从她的嘴里直接冒了出来，其中又有些时候，这些话会令登贝莱不太高兴。虽然登贝莱从不真的责怪她，但Jan不想让登贝莱不高兴。

比如昨天晚上，“扬，你怎么能告诉他我礼拜五有空呢？”登贝莱说，一边对着镜子梳头发，一边从镜子里瞧着坐在她床上的Jan，“这下好了，他要请我看电影，我没法儿和你还有Tobi去吃冰淇淋啦。”

“我们哪天都可以去吃冰淇淋呀，”Jan回答，“我们三个总在一块儿。但看电影可不是常有的事，为什么不愿意去呢？”万一他能做你的男朋友呢？Jan这样想，但她不说。她晓得如果自己把这句话说出来，登贝莱大约会真的对她不高兴。

Jan用笔盖撑着下巴，看着那几位未来的球员太太，想象登贝莱和她们一块儿靠在那里的样子。出于十五岁女孩的自尊心，Jan从没有对别人说起过，但是在她心里，她知道登贝莱长得非常美。登贝莱的鬈发用发带扎起一半，束在脑后，皮肤黝黑，额头光洁；她的眼睛很大，眼角向下，看起来总像是半垂着眼睛和别人说话；她乌黑的睫毛又密又长，嘴唇丰满，总是那样轻柔地、谨慎地笑着，一副温顺、柔和又充满耐心的模样。Jan曾经关上洗手间的门，对着镜子模仿过登贝莱的这种神情，但在她脸上就像存心瞧不起人似的；她皱着眉头狠狠打量了一通镜子里的自己，有些不是滋味地想：当然男孩们会更喜欢登贝莱。

登贝莱十分聪明，又不会显得太过聪明，她有“男孩儿们喜欢的”那种聪明；她说话慢条斯理，不像Tobi那样一针见血，更不像Jan这样咄咄逼人，即使是一点儿也不赞同的看法，她也总是微笑着不置可否。她从不拆穿男同学们那些故意要显得自己比别人厉害几分的吹嘘，她总是说“那很好”或者“听起来不错”，语气一点儿都不会让你觉得她有意挖苦。女孩儿们觉得她温文尔雅、和蔼可亲，男孩儿们则觉得她是做女朋友、乃至做妻子的理想人选。唉呀！总而言之，大家都喜欢她。

Jan趴了下来，被下午暖烘烘的阳光晒得昏昏欲睡，她的眼皮一颤一颤的，马上就要合上了，但她努力地让自己醒着。每次想到登贝莱，Jan都十分骄傲，但是她也有点儿发愁。她觉得登贝莱是世界上最好的人之一，而且她认定自己比别人都知道登贝莱有多可爱。她们的同学们也这么想。他们会问：“扬，穆萨去哪儿啦？”或“扬，你和穆萨明天跟我们一块儿去凯伦家玩儿吗？”而Jan总是知道答案。甚至偶尔登贝莱自己在场的时候，她也会微笑着，不做声地让Jan来回答。她们俩从来都是这样的，就像总在那棵夹竹桃树上叽叽喳喳的两只小鸟儿。Jan为她们俩的这种默契暗自窃喜，但不知从何时起，登贝莱这无条件的信赖令她心里有些不安。Jan是那样聪明，但她想不通这不安是为什么。于是，她总在这种空闲的午后胡思乱想着登贝莱，满心欢喜又焦躁不安，想着想着就会沉入梦乡，等到醒来时，她往往也就把这份烦恼暂时抛之脑后了。

“扬，扬。”有人在叫她。Jan懒得睁开眼睛，从鼻子里哼了一声作为回答。

她梦里的影子叹了口气，走到了她身边，替她挡住了窗户外边的阳光。一只凉凉的手伸了过来，轻轻掐了一把Jan被太阳晒的发烫的脸颊，“起床了，Bertie，”登贝莱的声音离她很近，带着一种非常温柔的无奈，好听极了，“怎么就这么一会儿就睡着啦？”

Jan立刻睁开眼睛，猛地坐直了身体，差点儿撞上凑近她的登贝莱的鼻梁。“我和你说过了，”她撅了撅嘴唇，把钢笔和她早就写完的作文纸塞进书包里，“别叫我Bertie啦。”

“不要。”登贝莱笑了，露出洁白的牙齿，“你不记得小时候逼着我喊你Miss Bertie的时候了吗？我问你真的吗？你回答我——是的。”

Jan拿一只手捂住了耳朵：“别说啦！”

登贝莱大笑着，亲热地拍了拍Jan的脸颊。她背着自己的书包，耐心地等着Jan收拾好。她们俩互相挽着胳膊，一路从教室轻快地跑到楼下。Jan和登贝莱贴得很近，她能闻到登贝莱身上香喷喷的，因为穆萨的祖母十分喜欢在自己家里用花草植物熏蒸衣服。Jan从小就很喜欢登贝莱身上的这种味道，它总和她看到登贝莱时的快活交织在一块儿，安抚她身体里那些隐隐躁动的不安。

她们一块儿路过中庭里的那棵夹竹桃树。“扬！”男孩儿们抬起手喊她，球也随着他们的喊声飞了过来，扬立刻松开登贝莱，挡在她身前，一脚把球踢了回去，她的裙摆飞了起来，又赶紧垂下去。

“来和我们踢球嘛，扬，”接住她球的那个男孩喊，“你都好久没来了！”

“我哪有那么多时间？”Jan回答，“我还得回去给我妈妈帮忙呢。”

“来呀，扬！”他说，“就一会儿！”

Jan摇摇头，“下次吧！”她朝那些男孩们挥挥手，站在树下的那些姑娘们瞧着她。Jan不想停下来和她们说话，打算拽着登贝莱快点离开。这时，一声在她听来十分刺耳的“等等，穆萨！”传了过来。登贝莱停下了脚步，那个金头发的男孩向她们跑来，Jan悄悄撇了撇嘴：即使她心里不太乐意，她也得同意这个男孩是那群人中长得比较英俊的一个，要换是其他几个，她才不会告诉他们登贝莱礼拜五的计划哩。

“呃，”金发男孩抓了抓自己的胳膊，他满头大汗，像是顾虑自己身上的汗臭味似的，在离她们几步的地方识趣地停住了，“我想问问，咱们礼拜五……看电影，约好了？”

“当然。”Jan听见登贝莱温和又肯定地回答，“我会去问我妈妈的。”她知道那些女孩们都在死死盯着他们俩看，她还知道那些人中的至少有两个曾经都想要这个金发男孩做她们的男朋友。这会儿，他的面孔红通通的，看起来又高兴又紧张，他也不晓得还要说些什么，就站在那儿，一脸傻了吧唧的微笑。登贝莱也不晓得这段对话算不算是结束了，也只好站在原地笑着等他憋出几个词。

“得啦，”Jan打断了他们，“约好了？”她指指那个男孩的胸口，“约好了。”又拍拍登贝莱的胳膊，“这样就好了吧？别傻站着了，快去吧！我保证穆萨一定会来的。”

那个傻瓜男孩像是松了口气似地，感激地看了Jan一眼就跑开了。Jan把每个词都说得很清晰，她晓得那些支着耳朵的姑娘们个个都听得清清楚楚。她就像是存心说给她们听。瞧见了吗？她们那副艳羡、惊讶又没法子的模样让Jan心里涌出一股快意。她俩笑着和那些姑娘们点了点头权当打招呼，但因为之前发生的这几句对话，看起来或许更像是她俩在炫耀。当然，对Jan来说，这里边大约确实有几分在炫耀。

“他其实不是一直这么傻，”等到她们走出学校之后，Jan对登贝莱说，“当然，男生们都是傻瓜。但我觉得他是因为对着你太紧张啦，因为他是第一个勉强算是约到你出去的男孩嘛。”

“还不是你的错？”登贝莱回答，“要不是你一点儿都不客气地告诉他了我们的计划，他哪儿会是第一个？”

“你不能一天到晚只和我们玩哪，穆萨，”Jan故意撒娇似地蹭了蹭登贝莱的胳膊，“你难道不觉得他长得帅吗？”

登贝莱的语气听起来哭笑不得：“扬，你怎么老是自作主张呀？”

“因为他长得不错，成绩也很好。”Jan心不在焉地补充，她假装自己的注意力全部被她们前边的旧书摊吸走了，拖着登贝莱走了过去，“我和他一起踢过球，他的性格也不错。”

登贝莱不做声了。Jan把摊上的书一本一本翻开，登贝莱也拿起了一本，站在旁边读着。过了一会儿，“扬，”她突然说，“你为什么一副很希望我和他出去的样子？”

Jan的心里一震，她飞快地瞟了登贝莱一眼。登贝莱也抬起头，平静地回看了她一眼。她的语气和神情都还是那么温和，但脸上却没有Jan熟悉的那种笑容。Jan看不出她到底是高兴还是不高兴，但她的脑子立刻反应了过来：她首先不能让登贝莱发现她心里连自己都还没搞清楚的那种混乱。

“我没有吧？”她狡辩，“我可没有 **希望** 你和他出去呀。我这是想——他还挺好的，你也挺好的。或许你们一块儿也挺好的呢？”Jan还是把这话说了出来。她没法在乎登贝莱会不会为她说这种男朋友的话而不高兴了，因为她这时只能听见自己的心脏在疯狂地砰砰直跳。她努力摆出一副平常的、伶牙俐齿的、显得她一点儿也没存什么其他心思的语气：“你不想试试吗，穆萨？”

登贝莱又不做声了。Jan不敢看向她，只好哗啦哗啦地翻着旧书，放下一本，再拿起一本，她根本就没法专心看自己手里拿的是什么书。好半天之后，她终于听见了登贝莱的声音。

“那好吧，”登贝莱说，“我会去的。”

Jan觉得自己的心像是同时一边飞到了云上，一边摔进了深渊里。焦躁和激动在她心里张牙舞爪着，让她一点儿没发觉登贝莱的语气和平时有哪里不一样。她用余光偷瞄着登贝莱，看到她慢慢合上了那本书，抱在胸口，从口袋里摸出两枚硬币，放在摊上的零钱盒里。她手腕上戴着一枚旧手表，指尖还有一点点刚刚写完作文的钢笔墨水的印子。

“是呀，”Jan低下头，撅了撅嘴唇，“这不是挺好的嘛。”

**Author's Note:**

> 肯定会有别的姐妹，或许其中有女同性恋，暂时还没想好  
> 不管怎么说写小美女好开心哦（。)


End file.
